A Theory on Dark Type Pokemon
Pokémon have always been with us, and more and more are being discovered, or so the history books and scientists tell us. Many of these discoveries are new types of Pokémon, such as steel, which have even been discovered to be attributes of Pokémon we already thought we knew everything about, much like the Fairy-types of Kalos. One such type to be discovered is a somewhat rare and mysterious type known as "Dark". These so called 'Dark-types' were discovered in the late 90's and early 2000's in the region of Johto, and those that were discovered to have dark traits were only 6, if memory serves correctly, and only one person, who was a member of Johto's Elite Four, seemed to be one of the few, if not only person, who could master using them. Now there are around 39 such Pokémon. Where did they all come from? The question of their origin, or my speculation, shall be answered momentarily. If one examines the characteristics of these Dark-types, one will notice that almost none of them have any positive Pokédex entries, save for perhaps Absol. Also, Dark types are not only high in defense, but their attacks, before they numbered even 10 in discovered types, were all Special type, meaning that their attacks required a kind of internal power to use, like Psychic, and even in Pokemon contests they excelled in Smarts. Why did dark moves start utilizing physical attacks? Simply put, they needed to adapt. What does all this mean, you ask? Well, I'm not much of conspiracy theorist, nor do I believe in conspiracy theories. I believe we walked on the moon, I believe JFK was shot by a single man in a book depository, and I don't believe UFOs are being stored in Area 51, but I think that these Dark-types are something more than they appear to be. I believe, my friends, that some unfortunate Pokémon stumbled upon something, somewhere, and that 'thing' they stumbled upon took over them, making them into new, violent, and 'dark' Pokémon. Not even the once all-powerful Psychics, which cannot even touch Dark types, or the haunting Ghosts, born from death and darkness, can stand up to one of them. Whatever this thing is that converted these Pokémon into beings of darkness, it is a thing that transcends the mind and maybe even life, and, possibly, the afterlife itself. This darkness, this thing, that took over these Pokémon is something far larger, I believe, than anything else we could comprehend about Pokémon, and I fear that the Pokémon are just the beginning. I think that, soon, the darkness will have its sights set on us, if it hasn't already. Of course, I am aware that you may think I'm a crackpot or a lunatic as you snuggle up to that Sneasel or pet the Purrloin resting on your lap. You're probably asking yourselves why they haven't attacked us yet or why I haven't considered the weaknesses Dark-types posses. Well, I believe this darkness has not only transformed the body and mind, but resides in the mind, asleep and waiting for when the time is right, for when it has amassed enough 'forces' to take on the task it has planned, feeding it knowledge it has learned and gaining knowledge in return on how humans and Pokémon live and how to survive. What if this mysterious, super-intelligent being does awaken? Indeed, what will happen if all this comes to pass? What will happen when the cold felines Sneasel and Weavile decide to sink their claws into something other than the trunks of trees? What will happen when Bisharp and its hoard of Pawniard minions march their bladed army into our cities? What will happen when the mighty Tyranitar makes its home not in the mountains of rock and nature, but in the mountains of corpses and steel? What will happen when the nightmares brought about by the darkness incarnate, Darkrai, become reality? What will happen when the next disaster Absol predicts is the end of humanity? Still you insist on those type weaknesses? The darkness will adapt, like nature itself, for it has been adapting all this time. And what will you do when the Bug-types are squashed, the Fighting-types fall and all you have to defend yourself against them are two bare hands? Indeed, what will happen should all this come to pass? Arceus help us all... MetalShadowOverlord (talk) 03:34, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Author's Notes While I am well aware that not all Dark-type Pokémon have evil/doom/death related Pokédex entries, the mere fact that many of them do inspired me to write this. Well, that and the fact, that, in the Japanese versions of the games, Dark-types are called あくタイプ, which translates to 'Evil-type'. Some minor inspiration from the creepypasta, The Pill. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Theory